Your Secret Admirer
by JasmineFern32
Summary: Digger has had a crush on Sylvana for a long time, after being dared by his friend to write in a game of truth or dare, he finally had the chance to write to his crush as her secret admirer.
1. chapter 1

**Your Secret Admirer**

'Truth or dare, Soren?' asked Gylfie eagerly.

'Dare!' replied Soren without hesitation.

A devious smirk stretched across her face.

'Gylfie, what are you up to?' Soren asked, immediately regretting his decision.

'Well…' she smirked.

'Just say it!' demanded Soren.

'I dare you to kiss Cleve in the beak.' She beamed.

'You perverted little…' Sighed Soren.

Before he could finish his sentence, three females were already peeping into the hollow, waiting for it to unfold before their eyes.

'Well, having two of the most attractive males kiss already sounds very fishy.'commented Martin.

'Just do it!' Gylfie said impatiently 'don't keep our visitors waiting.'

Soren turned his head and saw the (a bit too excited) females.

'May Glaux have mercy, all of us are going to need it.' said Soren.

'Oh, Glaux can wait, we can't.' said Ruby.

'Now kiss!' yelled Gylfie.

The two males moved closer slowly and uncomfortably.

Pelli and Otulissa gave each other an awkward look in the eye as their respective mates were forced to kiss each other.

As the two got closer and closer, but slower and slower, as their eyes got wider and wider.

'This is the slowest kiss I have ever witnessed.' Said Eglantine and smashed their faces together.

Their beaks collided.

Soon, cheers of ecstasy filled the air.

Soren broke off from the smooch first 'Eglantine! I'm your brother, how can you do this to me?'

In the corner of the hollow, Twilight yarped a pellet 'That was gross!' he exclaimed.

As soon as the 'guests' disappeared, Pelli spun the twig.

It ended up pointing at Digger.

'Truth or dare?'the barn owl asked.

'Tr…' before Digger could finish his sentence, Twilight chimed in.

'How about we change the game a bit to dare and dare? By the way, I'm quitting.' suggested Twilight.

'Twi…' before Digger could speak, everyone but him agreed.

'Hm…' muttered Pelli.

'I dare you to write a love letter to your crush and ask her out at Punkie Night.'she said.

'Now?'asked Digger.

'Of course!' cooed Pelli as she went to get him a quill and paper.

Digger rolled his eyes and took the quill reluctantly.

'Dear Sylvana,'he wrote.

'Knew it!' exclaimed Gylfie.

He turned around and found out that all the participants of the game plus Twilight were watching him.

'Give me some privacy!' scolded Digger meanwhile trying to cover the letter with his wing.

'Absolutely not.' Said everyone at once.

Digger sighed and continued writing.

 _I had been thinking about you day and night for months upon months, the thought of you circled my mind as if I have entered an endless limbo. Your yellow eyes is as lovely as a sunrise, your voice chimed like the music of a harp, your grace that even souls from glamora would envy… how can I ever get you off of my mind?_

He ignored the giggles behind him and concentrated on writing.

 _I figured out that I had to do something about it. To be honest with you, I am not the most confident or social person in the world. So, I was wondering if we can talk via letters._

 _Besides, could I have the pleasure of celebrating Punkie Night with you? I look forward to your reply._

 _Yours,_

 _Your Secret Admirer_

'Crafty.' Said Pelli and folded the letter, putting it into the envelope that she had just folded.

She sealed the letter with wax and handed it to Otulissa.

'Take this to her, she wouldn't suspect that it was Digger, since you're the head ryb and all.' Requested Pelli.

'Okay.' She agreed and took the letter.

Otulissa flew to Sylvana's hollow, and the burrowing owl was reading something. Probably preparing for the next chaw practice.

'Excuse me Sylvana, this letter is for you.' She said, pearching on the branch outside her hollow.

Sylvana came out, looking a bit shocked.

'Oh, what is this letter about? Is this a warning letter? Did I do something wrong?' she asked anxiously.

'What? No, make sure you are alone before reading this though.' said Otulissa.

'Thank Glaux!' she sighed in relief.

Otulissa waved goodbye and flew back to the band hollow. The game of dare and dare continued as Digger sat in the hollow anxiously.

Sylvana looked around, nobody is near her. So, she opened the envelope carefully.

She skimmed through the first paragraph, she was flattered, but she could not help but realize how cheesy it is.

She read the next paragraph, she appreciated the honesty of the writer. 'Seems fun, and oddly… romantic.'she thought.

After Sylvana read the final paragraph, she was not sure if she wanted to accept the request of this secret admirer.

Who could this be? The writing kind of resembles Soren's but, he had a mate, Martin? Since he is quite shy, but he also had a mate. Who could this be?

Without hesitation, she got herself a piece of paper and started writing.

 _Dear Secret Admirer,_

 _First things first, you don't have to put me on some kind of pedestal. Let's talk as equals, as friends._

 _Second of all, chatting via letters sounds great! We can talk about our childhood, hobbies, anything without outside intervention._

 _As for your request, I am still thinking about it._

 _Best wishes,_

 _Sylvana_

She letted the ink dry for a few minutes and folded it before putting it into an envelope and sealing it.

As the sky is turning from lavender to raven, Sylvana flew up to the library with the letter that she wrote.

She was there as usual, stacking up the teaching equipment with Audrey and ready to head back to her hollow.

'Otulissa! I need your help.' Said Sylvana while running towards her.

'To help you give this letter to D… I mean, your secret admirer?'

'Oh yes, thanks.'

'Audrey, go and hang out with the other snakes.'insisted Otulissa.

'Sure thing.' replied the nest maid snake and slithered away.

'Next time, make sure that Audrey isn't here, no secrets are safe if she knows it.' suggested Otulissa.

Sylvana smiled and asked if she could help with carrying her teaching equipment, still wondering who the mysterious owl is.

Otulissa agreed and they headed to her family hollow.

They flew into her hollow, only to find Cleve curling in his next.

'What's wrong with your mate?' asked Sylvana.

'So, we were playing truth or dare last night and Gylfie dared Soren to kiss him in the beak.' Replied Otulissa, still feeling grossed out.

'I am not even into males!'he whined.

'You'll be fine, my dear.' Comforted his mate.

Sylvana putted her things on the floor with care. 'Can we have a little talk at somewhere private? Like… my hollow?'

'Sure.' She agreed.

They went to her hollow and Sylvana started to reheat some milkberry tea.

'So, um… what is my secret admirer like? he seems like a cool guy, if I can ask such a thing.' She asked.

'I promised him to keep his identity a secret, but I can tell you that he is a level headed and introverted owl, and his past wasn't exactly sunshine and rainbows.' she replied, trying not to give away his identity.

'I see.' she said, instantly regretting about asking about his childhood.

'Come on, you don't have to conceal your true self, seriously, don't pretend to be who you are not.'said Otulissa.

Sylvana smiled and went up to get tea.

'Here you go.' She poured out two cups of tea and tossed it to the other side of the table.

'Thanks, I never knew that you are so hospitable.'she smiled and took a sip.

The two continued to chat for a couple of hours.

'We can do this some other time but I had to go.' said Otulissa and flew off with the letter.

'Bye.'said Sylvana.

Otulissa went into the entrance of the band hollow and found Digger still sleeping in his nest.

'Wake up, Digger!' yelled Otulissa.

'What?' asked Digger, feeling irritated.

She dangled the letter in front of his face.

'Give it to me!' he demanded and snatched it from her talon.

'Good luck!' said Otulissa, and exited the hollow.

'How odd, she is suddenly so nice.' thought Digger.

He opened the letter in anticipation.

He read the letter, he was fine will the 'as equals' part but was she trying to friendzone him with the 'as friends' part?

She wanted to write to him from time to time, at least that was good news.

But she was unsure about going to go out with him, what if she decided not to?

He took out a sheet of paper and his trusty quill to write to his crush.

 _Dear Sylvana,_

 _I am glad that you are willing to write to me._

After writing this, he thought long and hard on what to write to her first. Talking about hobbies seems boring, meanwhile talking about his opinions on the latest events or gossip might upset her if he had a different view.

An hour had passed, and nothing was written on the paper.

'We are back!' a voice behind him said.

'And I caught some mice along the way.'another voice said.

It was Gylfie and Twilight.

Digger turned around to see his friends, Gylfie was clutching some moss and Twilight had blood stained on his talons and three dead mice lying on the floor next to him.

'What's puzzling you, Digger?' asked Gylfie.

'Well… nothing…' said Digger sheepishly.

'I can tell when there is something.' She said.

'Fine.' he paused and started talking slowly 'Sylvana replied to my letter and I don't know what to talk about, what am I to do?'

'So, what are you going to do?' asked Twilight.

Gylfie gave Twilight's leg a solid kick.

'Ow!' exclaimed Twilight.

'What do you like? Like, your interest in other animals or… what happened in our game of truth and dare, which you have me to thank for.' She suggested and smiled.

'Hm…' thought Digger out loud.

He continued thinking for a few minutes and started writing.

 _Well, it may sound strange to you but I have an interest in other animals like lobster and starfish, I guess that it started when I went to the Northern Kingdoms when I have the opportunity to witness these exotic animals. Do you know that starfishes don't have a backbone ( literally ) and have at least 5 arms? Fascinating, right? So, what do you like doing in your spare time?_

 _I am looking forward to your reply._

 _Cheers,_

 _Your Secret Admirer_


	2. chapter 2

He letted the ink dry and putted it into an envelope before giving it to Otulissa.

Weeks upons weeks had passed, they wrote to each other disscuss about everying from their interests to their future plans, and Otulissa had been the dutiful messenger all the way through.

Well, until four nights before the event.

'After thinking long and hard, I have decided to spend Punkie Night with you.' She wrote to him.

Digger had been waiting for what it seemed to be eternity for her answer, and finally, she gave him an answer. He felt like this was a pleasant dream, a smile stretched across his face, and a billion butterflies were fluttering in his gizzard at the same time.

The anticipated celebration had arrived, Digger putted on a mask, unlike most of the masks in the festival, it was a mask made of silver and had some designs on it. He felt his heart racing.

'Finally! I had been waiting for this day since the night after the previous one!' exclaimed Twilight in blissfully. 'Can't wait for all that candy.'

'So do I. But not for the candy.' Thought Digger.

'What are we waiting for? Let's go!' said Gylfie as she wore her eagle owl mask.

Soon, the three of them met the other guardians, Mrs. P and some other nest maid snakes were playing the harp accompanied by Madame. Plonk's angelic voice. The tables were stacked with sweets and drinks. The decorations were bold and expressive, as if to match the atmosphere of the night. The owls were chatting, eating or dancing as the owlets stuffed themselves with sweets.

After dancing for a while with Otulissa, she grabbed a cup of milkberry mead from the tables and said 'Sylvana is near you, take a sip of this and ask her to dance with you.'

Digger looked around him and spotted Sylvana behind him, Digger took a quick sip of the mead and approached her.

The mead kind of did it's magic and made him less shy.

'Um… Sylvana, would you like a dance?' he asked, slightly bowing.

She looked happy when he asked her that 'Oh, of course. You must be the Secret Admirer that exchanged letters with me.' She replied.

'Indeed.' He said.

'I have to say, you look rather formal.' She churred.

They were dancing among the others, slowly but surely, their surroundings seem irrelevant and the chattering was fading as he seemed to be falling deeper and deeper into her eyes.

They danced further and further away from the crowd, and closer and closer to the beach.

'It's now or never.' Thought Digger. 'I think that I'm feeling rather tired, can we rest at the beach for a while?' he asked.

'Sure.' She agreed.

So, the both of them landed on the beach.

The wind blew from the sea and the sun was setting, the sky appeared to be on fire with all the reds and oranges. Sylvana's feathers appeared even more lovely that it already was under the sunset.

'Sylvana…' he said, looking at her in the eye.

'Yes?' she asked, he voice sounding like beautiful music with the sound of the small waves.

Digger took off his silver mask. 'I was your secret admirer.' he said.

'Digger…' she muttered.

'Yes, that's me. I might dissapoint you, since I'm not a particularly handsome, powerful or confident. But, to be honest with you… I had been in love with you for a long time.' he said sincerely, his pulse accelerating.

'To be honest with you, I had also been in love with you for a long time. I am glad that you felt the same way.' She replied honestly.

This felt surreal, almost too good to be true.

He embraced her without hesitation, she was there. It was true after all.

She embraced him back, this went on until the moon started to rise above the horizon.

'We should go in and celebrate with the others.' Said Sylvana.

Digger putted on his mask and went to the tree.

He found all the members of the Chaw of Chaws and Pelli chatting beside the tables.

He and his new girlfriend made their way to them.

'Guess what?' he said.

'What?' asked his friends.

'Sylvana is now my new girlfriend!' Digger said joyfully.

'Congratulations!' smiled Pelli.

'You have me to thank for.' said Otulissa 'but seriously, congratulations.'

'Looks like I am not the only one in the band who is in a relationship.' Joked Soren.

'Soren!' scolded Gylfie 'I am proud of you, Digger.' She said.

So, the group of friends celebrated for the rest of the night.


End file.
